I'm a soldier, Olivia
by eNough89
Summary: So,I was thinking, a dangerous thing, but it has to be done sometime, and this thinking led to this story. Don't know if I will continue, may or may not. Olivia was created to be a soldier, recruited and is, right?


**I do not own Fringe or any characters or anything else but a simple dangerous thought.**

**Don't know if this will evolve, for now it's just a one-shot, for now anyway.**

_- _Takes place the day after Marionette.

"Peter, give her time." Walter said from the kitchen. Peter looked at his father at five o'clock on a Saturday morning.

"Walter, she wasn't her. For the past two months, it hasn't been her and we didn't see it. I didn't see it." Walter comes into the living room, putting down his concussion of a drink on the table.

"But you weren't the only one who didn't notice. I didn't notice. Asridge didn't either, nor Broyles, nor Nina. The list goes on." Peter shook his head.

"But Olivia counted on me to see the difference. I should have seen the difference and I didn't."

"Son, don't be so hard on yourself." Peter shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"Walter, I should have seen it. I'm the one who made a living out of this. I knew her." Pause.

"I thought I knew her. But I made myself believe something totally opposite, thinking I was the one who made the whole difference." He shakes his head.

"Peter," Walter whispered, "have you fallen in love with the care free version of her?" Peter keeps his stare on the fire burning.

- Concentrate and Ask Again happens

_He still has feelings for her._ Was what Sam wrote on that paper. Olivia couln't sleep and goes for a walk.

She should call him, ask him but than she fears the answer. He might have had feelings for her but they grew with the Olivia from his side. That's what hurt her. The thought of, if Walter had successfully taken him back to his home, he would have probably met her alternate and made a life. And she would have been left with no one. Maybe that's what happen? The Peter that was supposed to end up with her died decades ago and this Peter wasn't hers at all. He was her alternates.

Olivia wasn't watching where she went, she just walked but ended up in the park on a bench. Someone sat beside her, by the time she reacted, someone else sat on the other side of her and someone stood in front of her.

"We're not going to hurt you." She recognize the voice. She turn to her right and saw him, Walter's friend.

"What do you need?" Olivia whispered.

"A sacrifice." The man in front of her said.

**- On the other side**

"Olivia, are you okay?" Charlie ask for the hundredth time since she's been back. _You're different_. He says. _You're not as focus_. He says. _You aren't as intuitive_. He says.

"Charlie, how many times do I have to tell you? I AM FINE." Charlie just gives her a nod and walked to his desk. Olivia can't believe that her friends saw the difference and actually liked the difference. Everyone in the other universe thought she was their Olivia and she sense that they had really relax around her and now. She comes back home, wanting everything to go back to normal and she can't. That Olivia has come in, changed her friends' perspective of her and she can't reach it.

"Olivia, I think you should take the day off. You seem tired." Lincoln says which makes her rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Lincoln."

"Yes, you say that. However, you were almost killed this morning and you seem off. Take the rest of the day off and we'll call you if something comes up." Olivia finally gave him a nod and left. She could not believe this. She could not believe her alternate did a better job in being her than she did. Olivia was planning in going home; taking a long hot bath and try to forget about today but things don't always go as plan.

"What the hell!" She shouted, taking her gun out, immediately. In front of her stood, her alternate. Blond hair Olivia stood up, her hands raised.

"I'm here to make you an offer." Red head Olivia looked at her as if she was out of her mind.

"I need to find a way to save both universes. You did a great job in being me and we can't both exist in this universe."

"You want me to be you." Blond hair Olivia gave her a nod.

"This time with my permission." Red head Olivia lower her gun and shook her head. She must be dreaming.

"Why?"

"I need information to find a way to save both universes. But I'm also needed on the other universe. You did a good job playing me and I don't think this will be hard, fooling them a second time." Red head Olivia shook her head.

"He will test me again. They will see the differences and test me. Do you want to get me killed?"

"We communicate. Simple." Red head Olivia shook her head.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"I've been mad at Peter. He told me about you and him and him not seeing the difference. I can barely stand being in the same room with him. We don't share what we had once. You will have to act this way. Listening to him but be cold towards him. He broke your heart and you don't know if you can ever get over that betrayal." Red head Olivia kept shaking her head.

"I've only been back for two weeks! What can happen in two weeks! We had two cases, that's it. You go right back to where you left off, except being with Peter."

"Why do you want to do this? Why fool them again? Don't you love him? Didn't you cross over to get him and now?" Blond hair Olivia looked away.

"This is no longer about him and me. This is no longer about you and him. This is about two universes that need to be saved." Red head Olivia sits down, putting her hands through her hair.

"Did I really ruin what you had with him?" Blond hair Olivia walks to the chimney mantle.

"Their was nothing there." She whispers to herself but red head Olivia hears it. "I really need to be here. I need to find a way to save both universes." Red head Olivia looks around and than at her hands.

"I think Frank is coming back home next week. I think his going to propose soon." Blond hair Olivia puts her forehead on the mantle.

"Do you love Peter?" She whispers. Red head Olivia looks down at her hands. Blond hair Olivia turns around after a minute of silence. Her alternate face is down.

"I'm going to have to tell him the truth than. I hope you would never tell him yes knowing your feeling towards Peter." Red head Olivia says nothing. Blond hair Olivia takes this as a clue that she might just have given Frank a yes knowing her feelings towards Peter.

"Everything is the same on the other side. Again, you've only been gone for two weeks. We have had two cases. Peter and I aren't close and I don't know if I will ever be able to move past this. I think we might have made another road and continue down it. I work mostly at head quarters; try not to be in the lab very long. I kept the tattoo as a reminder of this side and of my promise to Broyles. I will have it remove once my job is fulfilled." Blond hair Olivia sits in front of her alternate.

"What do I have to know about here?" Red head Olivia looks up at her and knows that even if she didn't agree, her alternate would find a way to live her life, get her answers and probably put her in a deep coma, just for her not to be in her way. She saw the difference, how could Peter and the people who said to know her didn't. Even her friends saw differences but actually appreciated them.

"More amber. This morning I almost got us killed. Apparently I should have heard the tick of a bomb like last time but didn't. They send me home because they said I was different, slower if you must." Blond hair Olivia looked at her with a sad look.

"What's worse? Your friends not knowing the differences or your friends knowing them?" She asks.

"The better question is, your friends knowing the differences and liking them?" Red head Olivia ask back.

"Or your friends not knowing the difference and liking the new you better?" Blond hair Olivia asks back. Both gave each other a sad smile.

"You don't think they will notice this time around?" Red head Olivia ask.

"No. Just keep to yourself. Don't give them complements, say thank you and walk away. No crying, no showing any emotion, just do your job and try to find the bad guy." Blond hair Olivia said. Red head Olivia looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I screwed your life up side down." Blond hair Olivia shook her head.

"You helped but it wasn't just you. Just do your job and lets hope everything turns out okay." Both stayed silent. One went to the bathroom, while the other went to kitchen. One took her clothes off and put on clothes in the closet, while the other put on the clothes the other had taken off. Both stood in front of each other in the living room.

"If you don't succeed?" Blond hair Olivia told her alternate. Red hair Olivia shook her head.

"You will live my life until you're found out. If you are found out before I get back, you will tell them what I've told you. Make sure they do not come for me." Red head Olivia said, squeezing her alternates' hands.

"If I come back before you are discover, we will re-visit this plan. We will both be living in different places and might fall in love with them." Blond hair Olivia shook her head but her alternate squeeze her hands. "Theirs going to come the day, where we will have to move forward and stop being each other. That day might come sooner than we think. If it does, I don't want my memory to stop you from being happy." Again blond hair Olivia tried saying something but was silence by her alternate.

"You and Peter shared something. It might have been base on lies but something grew out of it. Don't let me get in the way." Blond hair Olivia shook her head.

"And what do I have to offer you? Here, you won't be with Frank-" Red hair silence her, squeezing her hands.

"You and I are a like but we a more different than you even realize. I have always put my job over my life. At one point in my life, this wasn't true but the trials started and I was changed." Blond hair Olivia looked at her alternate confuse and red hair Olivia looked to the side, realizing something that had been told to her over and over again, through her job. She turns back to her alternate.

"I was made into a soldier. That is what I have always been. You didn't have those trials and you don't have that in your mind."

"I'm confuse." Blond hair Olivia said and her alternate just gave her a small smile. Holding her hands tight and everything shaking, moving, and blinking. Blond hair Olivia fell to the floor while her alternate stood and kneed down to her.

"I'm a soldier, Olivia. I wasn't always a soldier but was recruited, tested and now am. When the time comes, stop being me and be you. Show them that we are different and have them eat dirt for not seeing it." Red head Olivia said with a sad smile. Blond hair Olivia stood up, still a little dizzy.

"I don't think I can ever be with him, knowing you-" Red hair Olivia shook her head.

"Don't let me get in the way. Remember I'll be a universe away." Blond hair Olivia shook her head.

"No. You will always be in their hearts. When the time comes, as you say it will, they will see the difference and miss you." Red hair Olivia took a step back, both her hands on her pants pocket.

"And you will show them who YOU are. Olivia, I don't think I will be back." Blond hair Olivia shook her head, taking a step forward and tears forming in her eyes.

"You can't say that. You will be back. I can't live here." Red head Olivia took a step forward to her alternate giving her a small smile.

"I know something you don't know." Blond hair Olivia gave a sad chuckled.

"And you're not going to tell me." She finished.

"Tell him, that she is more important. Tell him that at one point he did belong to me but that I set him free. Tell him, as a soldier I must fight in the war. Tell him, that I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Tell them to keep fighting on this side, while I fight on the other. But both always on the same side." Blond hair Olivia was now crying, shaking her head.

"Don't do this."

"You will realize everything soon enough. Take care." Blond hair Olivia shook her head.

"Don't do this."

"I'm a soldier Olivia. I have to fight for both universes." Blond hair Olivia had now tears falling down her face.

"Please don't do this."

"Take care of yourself and her. Name her Lilly please." Blond hair Olivia looked at her confuse. "When the time comes. Name her Lilly. She will be my reason to end this war." Red hair Olivia squeeze her alternates hands on last time before taking two steps back and disappearing in blue light. Blond her Olivia. The only Olivia on this side fell to the floor and cried. As she controlled her sobs, she looked around and saw her apartment, or the apartment that would now be hers.

She stood up, going to the kitchen and looking at a folder, a note in tope of it with her name on it.

_For Agent Olivia Dunham, my alternate:_

_They are going after shape shifters. They have the diary you kept. I have changed the words and I have changed your code. OLIVE is no more. I have a feeling this personal notes will help you to be me for a little while. Before time catches up and YOU will have to become you. I have left everyone a letter, once that time comes. I hope they don't give you a hard time and I know you will be able to hold your own, if they do._

_The time will come again, when you are given the chance to go back home. However, that time won't be here for a while. Just don't forget where you were born and what you want for yours future. _

_Take care and I wish you all the luck. Until we meet again._

_Agent Olivia Dunham _

_Your alternate._

**- On the other side**

"Olivia, I thought I told you to take the rest of the day off." Lincoln yelled as Olivia came into the office, going straight to her desk.

"You did, you did. But I read over the notes at home and I saw something." Charlie jumped up, going to her desk.

"Now that's the Olivia, I know. What did you find?" Olivia gave him a small smile. She belong here. Fighting the war and being a soldier. Let her alternate be the mother and have the family. This is where she belonged.

Even if she had doubts, she buried them deep inside of her. In that spot inside her eyes, where no one would ever be able to see again. Because the only person that could, stop looking for it, thinking he had been enough to erase them all. The truth. Only one man could ever be able to see that spot. And that man was long gone…

_**Right?**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is my second Fringe fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. This idea, a long with many others have taken over my head and didn't want to leave until I had it all out. I have other stories which I might just get the guts to put on here. However, I still have many unfinish stories, which I owe readers, an ending to. Be good.<strong>

**_"Don't think about the if's or but's. That was the past. This is the present. And the future is still to be written by us." _N.A.A.T.**


End file.
